


Out of Control

by Nevcolleil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mild powerplay, Overstimulation (sorta), Restraint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: That's the point, isn't it? That's Blaine's biggest turn on. Being completely taken charge of. Being told what Sam wants and being given only what power Sam wants him to have to provide it. Being pushed past whathethinks he can do. And being shown whatSamcan make him do...





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at comment-fic on livejournal.

Maybe it's cheesy, but one of Blaine's bigger turn-ons - one of the things that just really gets him going, whenever, wherever, totally ready - is Sam's voice.

Yeah, yeah.... Predictable, right? The glee kid getting off to his boyfriend's sexy voice. But it isn't just Sam's singing voice that makes Blaine wanna _dance_ in the totally dancefloor-inappropriate way.

It's the lightness in Sam's voice when he's happy, like a laugh that isn't quite yet a laugh - the rough tremor in his tone when he's angry. Even the quiet precision in how Sam pronounces each word he says slowly when he's confused and trying to figure something out.

It's definitely the stretched out, breathless rasp of his voice when he's _so_ turned on himself, he's ready to just take charge of Blaine and-

Of course, the things that Sam says _while_ he's using his sex voice don't hurt.

Except in the best possible way.

"I- I can't-"

"Of course you can, Blaine.... come on. Just a little more, babe. _Really <\i> try, okay? And if you can't then, I'll fuck you. Promise."_

__

__

Blaine so _wants_ to come, he's practically crying. In fact, there are actual tears slipping past his chin - Blaine is certain - not just sweat. 

But Sam spent so much care on the blowjob he just gave Blaine - big hands strong and stern on Blaine's hips, holding him steady and unable to thrust, to writhe, while he sucked and licked and Blaine moaned and shook and gasped out his second orgasm. 

(Those hands tugged the first out of Blaine before he even got his pants all the way off, Blaine's shirt pulled halfway off, his arms locked tight in the snag of his only partially discarded clothing.) 

_"Sam... Sam, please..."_

"Shhh... Dude, I know you can take one more. You just gotta let go, Blaine. Let go and let it happen." 

Okay, so Sam's style of dirty talk is an even bigger turn on than his voice. And even bigger than _that_ \- 

Sam's hands flex where they're wrapped tight around Blaine's wrists, the momentary loss of pressure emphasizing the strength of Sam's grip when he tightens his fists again. Blaine pushes with all his might, but trying to budge Sam's arms is like trying to press through a wall. Blaine watches Sam's biceps and triceps ripple, and the sight is so hot, he moans, eyes fluttering shut. 

This whole time he's been bucking, rolling his hips upwards, trying his hardest to get the friction he needs from the rub of his cock against Sam's thigh. 

Blaine shudders with his whole body, moan sliding easily into a sharp whine as Sam makes pleased noises and groans. "Yeah... Yeah, come on, babe. Come on, Blaine... so close. It's gonna feel sooo good-" 

"Please.... Sam, _please_..." 

He really _can't_ get there on his own - not after Sam's worn him out so completely. Not with Sam holding him down, shifting every time Blaine moves, controlling how much friction he can get and when - easing off when Blaine really needs him to stay close and firm, pushing in just when Blaine starts to think it's impossible and giving him just enough motivation to keep struggling. 

But that's the point, isn't it? That's Blaine's biggest turn on. Being completely taken charge of. Being told what Sam wants and being given only what power Sam wants him to have to provide it. Being pushed past what _he_ thinks he can do. And being shown what _Sam_ can make him do. 

"Holy shit, dude, you look fucking incredible..." Sam gasps. How he's held out without coming this whole time, Blaine can't imagine. Sam's promise of before was actually just part of the game. He's going to fuck Blaine after this, whether Blaine comes or not, and they both know it. He spent way too much time and care opening Blaine up while he sucked Blaine, he's gone way too long without seeking out any friction for himself to not be planning something. 

Letting himself think about it - really think about it, without the distraction of thinking he can actually manage to get himself off - hits Blaine harder than he would have thought possible before Sam took him to this point. The thought of Sam rearranging the deadweight of his limbs after Blaine has been completely blissed out - so boneless and breathless with exertion and release that Sam won't even have to hold him down to keep him still and pliant. Thinking about how sweet, eager to please Sam, has done all this with the endgame of a helpless Blaine at his mercy as his goal... 

" _That's it_! That's what I'm talking about, Blainey. Let go, man...," Sam coos, voice like a cheer after a big win on the football field or the stage. 

And Blaine feels like he's winning... even as he's hit with an adrenaline rush of mindless fear that is unavoidable when he lets himself go limp in Sam's grasp, lets go like Sam's been asking him to and lets Sam try and talk - and hopefully rub, touch, _god_ , anything - Blaine to the edge just one more time. 

As soon as Blaine goes completely still, Sam comes to life, hips rolling down on Blaine like a pounding rain rolling across a desert. Blaine shudders and keens and tries to breath around the building pleasure seeming to bubble out of every nerve end in his body. 

" _Yes_... Yeah, man, you got it... God, Blaine, you are so hot. You're so good for me, baby... I've got you... I'll give it to you. Just let me, baby. That's right... That's _so_ good-" 

Except Blaine isn't doing anything. He's just lying there, with Sam. Trusting Sam. Open to Sam and whatever Sam might say, might do, so long as Sam is still with him, still talking, still pleased with Blaine, still pleased to _have_ Blaine... because Blaine has 100 percent given himself to Sam, and he never wants to take any of it back- 

With a strangled cry and some mix of Sam's name, a curse, and a prayer on his lips, Blaine comes. It's a short, shaky echo of an orgasm, really, but it completely undoes him - just as much as Sam's warm breath in his ear, Sam's quiet but joyous, "Fuck, yeah!" like he's scored a touchdown or they've placed first at Regionals... 

There's a lot more of that before Sam, too, comes - inside a condom inside of Blaine -and Blaine just lets Sam take him through the whole ride. 

"Holy _crap_ , Blaine, I don't think I can move..." Sam pants, when they've both finally been reduced to two piles of blissed out, immovable teenaged boy, and Blaine starts the laughter that catches on and steals the rest of their shaky breaths. 

They doze for a while, wrapped around one another, and it's the first time Blaine consciously realizes that he feels more secure while completely out of control than he does at any other moment in his life. At least when Sam is the one there to take control for him. 

It's a heavy thought to think for someone so young, and Blaine trembles a little under the weight of it, throat feeling thick, before Sam says, almost like a whisper in the dark - voice wavering - "Damn, Blaine, I didn't- I've never..." 

Blaine can't really be sure what Sam is trying to say - but the way his arms tighten around Blaine, fingers grasping, like Sam's terrified that Blaine will ask _him_ to let go- Something settles inside of Blaine, and his throat feels thick for an entirely different reason. 

With every breath Blaine takes in Sam's arms, the fear seems to fade a little further. 

"I love you _so_ fucking much, bro," Sam finally gives up and says. His voice is lighter too - like a laugh that isn't yet a laugh, and Blaine's heart trembles this time, but in a good way. 

"I love you too, Sam," Blaine says simply, and tightens his arms around Sam unto until Sam seems to breathe as easily as well. 


End file.
